ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky Needs an Agent
|season = 4 |number = 29 |overall = 126 |airdate = May 16, 1955 |production = 4-29 / 126 |imdb = tt0609320 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Dancing Star" |next = "The Tour" (Season 4 finale) |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AntsyLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/AgentLucy.jpg Ricky Needs an Agent was the 126th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 29th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 16, 1955. Synopsis Lucy pretends to be Ricky's agent and tries to bluff a studio executive (Parley Baer) into casting Ricky in a film, only to get him released from his contract. Plot summary Lucy wants Ricky to get work in a new movie now that Don Juan has been shelved. She's sick of him being in silly publicity stunts like dancing the mambo with college girls and dedicating a new freeway. So, she dresses up as his "agent" and goes to MGM. But when Lucy accidentally gets Ricky released from his contract, she needs to find a way to fix everything. Trivia *The part of this episode's plot regarding Lucy getting Ricky fired by claiming he has fabulous (phony) offers elsewhere is too similar to the main part of "Ricky Asks for a Raise." *It is very possible that the glasses Lucy wears while pretending to be Ricky's agent are the same ones she wore in episode #90. *The list of amateur publicity stunts Ricky has done since being in Hollywood includes dedicating a new freeway, crowning the Automobile Queen, opening a new supermarket, judging a dog show, tossing in the first soapy sponge at a car wash, having to judge a mambo contest by dancing with 100 college girls entered in the contest, and singing at the opening of a new bowling alley. *Once again, Dore Schary does not appear in this episode. Lucy goes to see Walter Reilly instead, but this is because she wants to pose as Ricky's agent and Dore Schary would recognize her from their meeting in episode #119. *The scrapbooks of Ricky's publicity stunts that Lucy looks through at the beginning of the episode are some of Lucille Ball's real-life scrapbooks. *Lucy says in this episode that she and Ricky were handcuffed together for 48 hours, but it was really only 24 hours. *The props department made the hotel room objects that Ricky and Lucy smash in anger out of special materials that broke easily. *In this episode, Ricky doesn't even have a movie to star in. But only two episodes later, in "Lucy Visits Grauman's," the gang is celebrating Ricky having FINISHED making the movie! Hopefully, the time it took to have a break between the fourth and fifth seasons (between episodes #127 and #128) happened in the characters' lives, and THAT is when Ricky managed to get the whole movie done! This could also be a reference to the production of the real life movie "Forever Darling" starring Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Parley Baer ... as Mr. Reilly *Helen Kleeb ... as Miss Klein Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes